


Lets Meet Where I First Saw You.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Ziam Mayne - Fandom, one direcion
Genre: Cute Louis, Fluff, Highschool AU, Innocent Louis, Jock!Harry, M/M, Niall is Louis, Zayn and Liam are Harry's best mates, harry just really likes louis, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a popular jock. Louis is a nerd. </p><p>Harry has a major crush on Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOSE COME BACK TO EDIT THIS AFTER WHAT TWO YEARS?
> 
> There's about 1k more words added into this when edited it, but nothing major has changed - just a shit ton of editing! I hope you all still like it as much as when I first wrote this!

Harry had always been what most people would classify as, really popular around the other students.

He has always been able to conduct out a smile onto someone's face, bring out a chuckle along with that as well. Harry also had the skill of being able to make friends in only a matter of minutes. Most people would say he's a bit too kind for his own being, but Harry really doesn't mind with what they say - he doesn't even see the point in being rude, or anything other than being nice to people; so he rarely ever really listens when people say that to him.

When Harry had first come out as a homosexual to his school, everyone had taking it surprisingly good - well mostly everyone. Of course there had been some people who didn't like it, and a few disappointed girls in the mix, Harry knew that would happen though it didn't bother him that much. Although other then that, it went pretty smoothly for him. Harry had been a tad bit more worried about coming out to his friends and having them not accept him more than anyone or anything else, but when they had hugged him tightly, rubbed his back and gave him a small, understanding smile he knew that he was going to be fine.

Harry was only thirteen when he fell in love for the first ever time.

Fresh off the bat and straight into high school, had been when it all happened. Harry was making his way down the long hallway, his bag two sizes too big for him perched up high on his shoulder - with a blinding wide smile on his face, keeping his chin up high as he made his way down. His eyes had landed on this small, curvy figure standing by one of the many lockers. The young boy must've been around Harry's age; he assumed, and he had been dressed in a pair of these loose sweatpants, a long grey sleeved jumper, and wide glasses breached on his nose; his backpack hanging on one shoulder, as he closed his locker door, obviously ready to head to his first class.

Harry never approached him, which was highly unlikely of a thing for him too do. Instead he stood himself away, watched from a distance as the small boy turned towards another kid with bright blonde hair. It wasn't long before the pair were laughing together and disappearing down the hallway.

Harry watched him with wide eyes, all up until he couldn't see the figure anymore. He felt the way his heart did a loop in his chest - causing these butterfly feelings too stur into his chest the second he thought about the laugh that escaped the boys mouth.

That was when Harry knew he was in love with a stranger for the first time.

**~~~~**

It seemed Harry's popularity had only grew the more he progressed in high school - he ended up joining the football team, landing the star quarter back, which had instantly made him more popular among the students. He had been so thankful that his team mates were accepting of him being gay, that he made a bunch of cookies for them just to say how happy he was of them. They had all shrugged it off when he came out, which made Harry feel even more accepted. In the mix of coming out and baking cookies, he did end up making a new friend by the name of Liam Payne; who was the co-caption of the football team. He also even got to meet Liam's boyfriend Zayn Malik, who had been an art student. _(And most possibly sent from the gods themselves.)_

He never really understood how lucky Liam had gotten with Zayn, with him being on the football team and Zayn having zero interest in that sport. He was proud so too speak with on how Liam managed to woo and snatch Zayn up for himself.

It wasn't long until Liam and Zayn soon become two of Harry's closet friends, and one by one they were taking high school down by storm.

**~~~~**

They had been nearing the end of their high school journey, unfortunately this was being their final year here. No one could deny that they were all excited to finish, and they all knew they wanted to go out with a big bang at the end of the year. Over the course of the four years in high school, the boys had only just gotten closer and closer with one another. Zayn and Liam's relationship got more secure and more closer as well, too the point it was like they were basically married already; their relationship had been that strong.

Although through out the high school years, Harry did not have one single relationship at all in that time. He stated that he simply wasn't interested in the guys that were attended. Though that would be what he would tell you if you were to ever ask him, there was no way in hell that he would ever admit that the reason he didn't date anyone, was because he was pinning over a boy he could never have.

See the thing is, Harry still remembers when he first saw - what he likes too call - his 'First Love.' Except it's kind of hard to not see him all the time anyway, they're in the same grade of school and they have shared similar classes over the past four years. Yet Harry had never uttered one word to the boy, silently claiming to himself that he was way too shy to do such a thing.

That was something Harry thought he'd never ever say about himself, being too shy to talk to someone.

Harry did get the pleasure into seeing the way his first love had changed over the years. The way he grew up with the more older he got. His physical figure was still small, it still had quite a feminine shape too it, curves he knows some girls would die for. His hair now-a-days would be either styled upwards in a quiff, tucked and hidden behind a grey beanie or sometimes it would fall down across his face. Each hair style made him even more gorgeous to Harry's eyes, showing off his sharp jaw line, in ways Harry can not describe perfectly. He noticed the boy always wore glasses, that had made his blue eyes shine brighter whenever Harry even got a chance to be close enough to see them. The style in his clothes had gone from the sweatpants and long sleeve jumpers, to normal skinny jeans, over sized sweaters and vans.

If it was even possible for Harry, he had fallen even in more love with the boy over the years.

It shamefully took him a total of three years to learn that his first loves name was Louis Tomlinson. After learning that information, Harry will always find anyway he can to say his name once a day, whether it be to himself or if he mentions it to his friends, going on about some Louis kid he saw that day. His friends will never question it though.

He usually says Louis name, when it's late at night; his firm hand will be wrapped around his cock as he tugs at it - or his hips fuck up into it. But Louis name always comes out as a shout, or whimper at that moment of time.

Harry ended up being forced to confess to Zayn once that he had liked Louis, when he was caught staring at the boy more then once during lunch time. Zayn had cornered him after lunch and simply saying;

 _"His name is Louis Tomlinson, he's friends with Niall Horan,that music major kid. Openly gay, currently single. And he likes to read."_ Before giving Harry a rough pat on the shoulder and a nod.

Harry was awestruck at that, in slight denial about what Zayn was accusing him off, but it didn't take him long to end up confessing to Zayn with tinted pink cheeks and fumbling words that he liked the lad. Zayn had just nodded once more, giving him a tiny smile and saying a small 'good luck' before disappearing down the hallway.

**~~~~**

According to Liam, the man himself he likes to claim, it was starting to become a bit pathetic. Zayn had ended up letting it slip to Liam about Harry's crush on Louis, not that long after Harry admitted it to Zayn. And ever since Zayn did that, Liam has been watching him with a curious eye, taking in fully how Harry would act around Louis.

It was becoming quite pathetic to Zayn as well it seemed, because all Harry ever did was sit and stare at Louis during any time of the day when he physically could. He would tense up badly when the boy would walk past in the corridor, even though Louis would never take notice towards him. It had even gotten to the stage where Liam had groaned heavily in frustration, grabbing Harry by the bicep hard and pulling him out if the cafeteria and into the empty hallway - before crossing his arms over his chest and frowning deeply at Harry.

"Harry, this is our last year here. And I am not letting you spend your remanding year pinning over the same bloody boy." Liam said with a raised eyebrow, his voice deep and laced with concern before continuing. "So you need to do something okay? I've spoken to Niall before, and he may of mentioned to me that Louis might have a tiny crush on you. Although he tries to deny it when asked." Liam says licking his bottom lip.

Harry's eyes automatically widen in shock at the mention of the sheer thought that Louis actually likes him. The boy that he had been pinning over since the start of high school, may actually like him back. He can feel his cheeks heat up at that; no doubt making him look like a burnt tomato, and the butterflies once again erupt in the depths of his stomach. He looks at Liam with wide curious eyes, full of hope as Liam continues to speak.

"So all I'm saying Harry is, be the first one to make the move on him. Niall said that he won't do it first, he's too shy, apparently way more shy than you are. So just, do something okay? Please? I'm over seeing you pine over him, and, I don't want you to miss out on what could be the best thing to happen too you." Liam says with a final nod.

Harry had still been in shock mode over the fact that Louis may like him, but he quickly nodded along to the last thing Liam had said. Making a mental note in his head, to think of the best way too make the first move on Louis.

"Okay.. Okay. Thank you Liam. I'll try- I'll try my best. Okay." Harry say with another large smile, nodding his head once more.

**~~~~**

So that was the story on how Harry had found himself hiding behind a school locker.

Well, technically, he wasn't really exactly hiding behind the locker persay, he was more just standing behind an open one - occasionally peeking his head out to look down the hallway. His hands are sweating a lot he notices, shaking a small bit as well and he can feel the nervousness taking over him. But he won't look away, not yet at least.

Louis had been standing at his locker getting his books out ready for class, his backpack is on, hanging on both shoulders this time - which Harry is very thankful for. He's wearing a light blue sweater with a small ghost on the front of it today, a pair of sweats clad his legs, that been rolled up at his ankles. His hair is down today and ruffled around a tiny bit, all while his glasses are resting on the bridge of his nose. It looks like a last minute look Louis did to himself today to Harry.

He's still simply too adorable though, it physically hurts Harry.

Nevertheless Harry knows that it's now or never, or he will never gain the courage to do this again. So he ducks himself back behind the locker, sucks in a deep breathe, releasing it slowly as he stands himself up straighter, before quickly shaking his curls out of his face. He licks his lips, grabbing his cap from his school bag and pulling it on backwards over his head. Before he then grabs a piece of paper that has a thumb tack in it out of his bag.

He slips his bag onto one of his shoulders - after zipping it back up- and he rolls his shoulders to relax them the best he can before he shoves one of his hands into his hoodie pocket, then quickly moves back into the middle of the hallway. He shrugs to himself once more, trying to give off the _"I'm totally calm, collected and cool."_ vibe as he walks down the hallway.

His heart is picking up faster beats, and he can feel those stupid butterflies erupting in his stomach all over again, making Harry's stomach tickle and kind of like making him want too throw up all in one. His hands are still sweating, but he's going to do this. He will do this.

As he gets himself closer to Louis, he sucks in another deep breath, and just as he gets close enough - he extends his arm, quickly pinning the piece of paper onto the smaller boys bag, before shoving his hand into his hoodie pocket and walking faster then usual off down the hallway.

He doesn't get very far away until he's hearing a couple of girls starting to giggle, so he turns himself around in time to see when Louis eyes go wide when he glances at the group of girls. When he realizes that they're laughing at him and pointing towards his bag; Harry watches as Louis reaches behind him as quickly as he can to grab at whatever is there - he watches when Louis grabs a hold of the piece of paper, ripping it off his bag harshly, and looking straight down at it. Harry watches as Louis eyes scan over it, effectively reading it.

Harry also notices the way that Louis cheeks start too heat up, like the colour of a tomato, as he reads more into what the note is saying. As soon as he's finished reading it, he quickly looks up, trying to find who exactly pinned the note onto his bag.

When Harry and Louis eyes meet through the crowd, Harry's lost for breaths. He feels like he absolutely can not say anything nor remember how too breathe. He's speechless is what he can call it. So he can only get his body to do the first thing that comes too his mind.

He smiles at Louis, making sure to show his dimples off - before bringing his hands up in the air and clicking his fingers towards Louis, all while giving him a wink. Though as soon as he turns around to go scrambles off down the hall and out of Louis sight is when he manages to mess up. Not noticing that there was a trash can there, Harry manages to trip over the bin and go crashing down into the floor. He lays on the ground all for two seconds. hearing some people laugh while others gasps - before he pushes himself back up on his feet.

He glances towards Louis again whose giggling behind the paper - once more letting Harry loose his train of mind so he sucks in a deep breath letting it out before taking off again.

This time when he's safely away from Louis and the whole school, Harry lets out another large breathe that he didn't even know he was holding, as he leans himself against the locker. A massive smile filters it's way onto his face, because he finally did it even though he managed to embarrass himself, he still did it.

He finally made the first move.

**~~~~**

It's somewhere around lunchtime, and Harry's eating some type of chip off his plate, while Liam is talking about the football practice that they have to do on the upcoming Friday afternoon. Zayn seems to be too focused in on his art book to listen to Liam, when Harry thinks it's a perfect time to finally decide too tell them what he did.

He swallows the chewed up chip in his mouth, before he clears his throat to get their attentions. When they both look at him, Harry smiles wide.

"So I finally made the move onto Louis." Harry says with a nod followed by a small smile.

Both Zayn and Liam raise an eyebrow at the same time towards him, guesting for him too go on; so Harry does.

"I walked right past him, and stuck a note onto his backpack. Saying "Call Me." With my number and a little stick figure of what I look like on the bottom of it." Harry says with a nod of his head - he completely leaves out how he fell flat on his face as well, they didn't need to know about that. Before he fixes the cap up on his head that was slipping off a bit.

Zayn looks thoroughly impressed at that, smiling widely at Harry, but Liam has a frown etched on his face when Harry looks at him and he doesn't understand why that could be. So he goes to ask Liam why he's frowning, and not happy with what Harry did - before he's being distracted by something over Liam's shoulder.

His eyes kind of widen a bit when he notices that Louis is in fact walking towards him, clutching onto a piece of paper harshly to his chest. Harry watches as Louis gets closer too them, seeing how nervous the smaller boy actually is. He feels Zayn next to him let out a deep sigh as he watches what's going on.

Harry gets a tiny bit too excited, because this may be the first time, since ever, that he and Louis might get to speak too each other; his fist end up curling up at how excited he was getting. A split eating grin etches itself over Harry's face when Louis is close enough. Except before Harry even gets the chance to speak, a piece of paper is being shoved directly into Harry's face. Harry lets a small gasp out at the sudden item in his face and his hands quickly come up to grab the piece of paper. Pulling it down swiftly in time to see Louis nearly sprinting away from the table.

Harry's now the one whose frowning, as Liam looks onto him with a raised eyebrow. He glances down at the paper Louis nicely gave him, and his own eyebrow raises highly at what he reads.

On the top of the page _'I do not'_ has been crossed out a couple of times and below it _'I have no'_ has also been crossed out as well. But written in very neat writing taking up two lines for each word was written "I don't have a cellphone." With a small ghost underneath it, saying a simple _"Sorry."_ Also in tiny writing there's a _"Hope your face is ok from the fall."_

Despite Louis basically hitting Harry in the face and maybe giving him a paper cut, he finds the whole thing to be adorably Louis like.

"Awh. That's cute." He hears Zayn say beside him, and Harry's face heats up red as he quickly folds the paper in half, shoving it into his hoodie pocket.

"What's it say?" Liam questions as he takes a sip of the drink he has.

"Little Louis here doesn't seem to have a phone to contact poor Hazzer with, also what fall is he going on about?" Zayn says with a small teasing sound to his voice before lacing it with a questioning tone.

"Nothing." Harry grunts out, embarrassment flushing through his body.

Liam only lets a small sigh out, before shrugging.

"I was going to tell you he didn't have a phone. Although seems Louis got too it first. Sorry mate." Liam says giving Harry a sympathetic smile.

Harry just hums to himself, and soon enough the bell is going off for class and they're all getting up out of their seats and heading to their assigned classes.

**~~~~**

Maths is luckily Harry's very last class of the long day, the last class before he gets to drag himself home and sleep for eternity.

He ends up arriving about five minutes late to class; after taking a trip to the bathroom to check for cuts on his forehead from the fall - before he takes his spot at the seat that's two rows behind Louis, a tiny bit too the left. He sits himself down, pulling out his pens and maths book, before flipping to a clear page she he can at least take down the class notes.

He doesn't really last long though in taking notes, instead he ends up getting carried away and drawing small figures into the margin of his book. He draws random figures for a little bit before he's drawing these two stick figures at the bottom of his page. One of them has a cap on it's head, hair poking out underneath it while holding hands with the other that's wearing glasses. He draws this tiny heart above the two stick figures, before he's letting a quiet pathetic groan out.

Harry is still clearly upset over the whole situation that went down at lunchtime. Louis does not have a phone, which meant the he couldn't contact Harry in the way that he wanted him to. Along with that Louis has made absolutely no sign into talking to Harry again, which just upsets him even that tiny bit more. Harry scribbles over the drawing harshly, before he drops his pen. He's determined onto not giving up this easy though, no, he's going to try at least one more time before he completely loses all hope in this.

Turning too another clean page in his book, Harry quickly tears it out before closing the book, and pushing it out of his way as he grabs his pen again, before beginning to scribble words onto it.

 _'Guess you'll just have to meet me after class then.'_ Harry writes down before he signs it off with another stick figure of himself clicking his fingers; and as a small joke he puts a trash can near him with the words ** _"avoid!!"_** next to it.

Harry bites down hard on his lower lip, as he folds the piece of paper up into a paper plan. He waits for the teacher too turn his back to the class, before he's throwing the plane towards Louis desk the best that he can. He watches as it lands on the desk - landing in front of Louis arms, and he watches as Louis nearly jumps out of his chair in the surprise shock, not really expecting a paper plane to go near him.

Harry's gnawing on his bottom lip hard enough he can taste blood, as he watches Louis unfold the piece of paper - and this is it. This is going to be the make or break for him.

He watches as Louis cheeks once again heat up, before Harry quickly looks down at his book. Doing his best at pretending to be interested in the maths book, so Louis doesn't catch him staring at him. The nerves are once again back in his system, and he's quite scared on how Louis will react too this note.

It's got to be about five minutes later when Harry feels a scrunched up paper ball hit the side of his face. His face automatically scrunches up at that, obviously not expecting to be pegged in the face by a paper ball - Louis seems to like to accidentally hit Harry in the face often. He glances down on the ground near his feet where the paper had rolled off the desk and landed, so he leans down quickly snatching it up off the ground.

He spares a glance over towards Louis, whose looking directly at him with such wide eyes behind his glasses. Louis quickly looks away when he realizes Harry is looking at him; Harry still lets a small fond smile cross over his face though.

Louis is defiantly the definition of adorable, look up in a dictionary the meaning behind it and a picture of Louis will be printed there.

Harry unfolds the piece of paper slowly, his heart is beating so fast against his rib-cage that he feels that it'll most like burst out of his chest at the rate it's going. His hands are shaking a tiny bit as he unfold it, and his bottom lip has once more found it's way back underneath his teeth as he carefully unfolds the paper. He doesn't even know to why he's so nervous. _(That's a lie though, he knows exactly why he's so nervous, because of this small piece of paper it will determine everything. It holds the answers to everything Harry's always wanted to know.)_

He flattens the piece of paper out on his desk, his hands smoothing over the paper as he takes in the one word answer that's written on the paper. Harry feels his heart drop to his stomach, and his breathe catches in his throat as he feels a large smile spread across his face. He can feel his dimples popping through from how large he's smiling.

He looks up at Louis whose looking at him again, and Harry notices that he's chewing on his thumbnail - obviously nervous as well. Harry just directs his wide smile at him, before he looks down at the paper once more.

He just can't get the stupid smile off his face, he knows his jaw is going to end up hurting because of how long he's been smiling for; but he doesn't care, can't find it in him too care to much. Because right there on the piece of paper, written in a blue pen - says the word Harry was praying he would get from Louis;

_"Ok."_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

This is just a small side note to this fanfiction

 

To all those who wanted me to make this into a long fic I decided against it because I didn't have a good prompt to follow through with it, and I ended up just liking it as a one shot on it's own!

 

Also this was written in like 2014, it's now 2017 and I just FINALLY went through and edited the whole thing so it reads better and smoother!  
  


Once again I hope you all like it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcomed!

 

Find me on tumblr;

 

_**Larrydomain** _

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, drop comments or leave kudos if you thought this was cute or something haha. :D


End file.
